1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a calibration-inability warning method in an analyzing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, for example, in a gas analyzing apparatus, with respect to its sensitivity degradation, errors of the measured values are calibrated at regular intervals by a processor unit such as a computer and the like. If the calibration coefficient determined by computations is within the normal calibration range as shown in FIG. 4, the result, provided that the calibration is normally completed, is outputted. At the same time the calibration coefficient is updated. If the calibration coefficient is outside the calibration range, calibration inability is outputted as ALARM signal to enable repair and adjustment of the analyzing apparatus.
However, even when the sensitivity of the analyzing portion gradually degrades and the calibration coefficient approaches the calibration-inability range, it is not able to be determined, and suddenly a calibration-inability condition exists. The causes for the inability condition must be located, and replacement parts must be procured once such a condition comes into existence. Further, there is apprehension and uncertainty that the reliability of measured values is lost until the repair or the adjustment of the analyzing apparatus has been completed.
Under present circumstances, users dispose of this situation as missing of the measured value (missing data) and failure of the analyzing apparatus. However, in particular with pollution control instruments, the concentration output is sent to a specified control section (for example, government agencies) by a telemeter, and the above-mentioned missing data due to calibration inability may cause serious problems.